Ortius Civello
' ''' is an Imperial Blade. He is a former Lieutenant of the Penitus Oculatus and current Grandmaster of the Blades. In the Penitus Oculatus he used to favor Light Armor and One-Handed weapons, but has since switch to fighting in Heavy Armor ever since joining the Blades, but still acts as a Spellsword. Early Life Ortius' father was an Imperial Legate that was killed by the Aldmeri Dominion in the 1st Great War when he was just a baby. His mother was kidnapped and murdered by bandits from their farm outside the Imperial City when Ortius was a young adult. He decided to join the Legion, like his father, to help destroy the Thalmor during the 2nd Great War. During the final battle against the Aldmeri Dominion, in the Summerset Isles, he killed 30 Aldmeri Soldiers by himself. It was during the war with the Talos Pack that his skill was acknowledged by his superiors and he was assigned to the Emperor's personal guard, the Penitus Oculatus. RPs Character Form *Class: Spellsword *Skills: Master One-Handed, Expert Destruction/Restoration, Adept Speech/Illusion/Light Armor (initially), Heavy Armor (after receiving Blades training from Caccian Vulpin) *Powers: Voice of the Emperor *Equipment: Full Penitus Oculatus Armor, Imperial Sword of the Inferno (initially). Full Blades Armor, Blades Sword (after joining the Blades). Return of the Septim Dynasty I Ortius was ordered by the Emperor to locate the former Dark Brotherhood assassin that he had hired and bring him to the Imperial Palace. Ortius arrived at the inn which the guards reported seeing the assassin in and met with him. After conversing with the assassin he brought him to meet with Augustus in the throne room. The Emperor then had the lieutenant escort the assassin out once he was given his mission, to kill Marcus Mede. He continued to guard the Emperor. When the assassin returned after the deed he brought him the payment as the Emperor ordered. Days later Ortius witnessed the trail of a priest of Talos that had supposedly preached support for Daric Lariat's claim on the throne. He was so shocked by it that he dared not speak. When a Penitus member came to report to the Emperor that part of the Blades had left Skyrim to join Daric's forces. Augustus was greatly displeased by the news and stabbed the Penitus agent in the foot with his own sword. He then ordered Ortius to get the agent out of the throne room then left for the war room. Ortius apologized to the agent for the Emperor's behavior and left him in the infirmary. He then attended the war meeting with the Legion Generals. When Daric began his attack on Daggerfall word soon reached the Imperial City and Ortius told the Emperor. The Emperor, longing for battle, decided to go to Hammerfell to join the reinforcements that were being sent to Daggerfall, he brought Ortius and the Penitus Oculatus with him. Ortius tried to advise the Emperor from joining the battle but he wouldn't listen. The Imperial and the Nord Navies exchanged fire until they both landed on the shore near Daggerfall. The Emperor led the charge and Ortius was there at his side. The two armies were evenly matched, Ortius told the Emperor that they needed some plan to defeat the Nords. The Emperor ordered the ships to fire on the battlefield, Ortius pleaded that this would endanger Imperial forces as well and asked him not to. Augustus was not swayed from his order and told Ortius to order the ships to fire. It was the last straw, Ortius was fed up with the Emperor and his extreme behavior. He ordered the Penitus Oculatus to stand down, most did. The Bretons then joined the battle and turned the tide, the Stormcrown Alliance was winning. The Emperor boarded his ship and ordered a retreat, the battle was over as the Alliance dealt with the remaining Imperial soldiers. Ortius and his men surrendered to the rebels. A Blade walked up to Ortius and asked him what he was doing, and the Lieutenant told him of his defection. Ortius demanded to see Daric but the Blade didn't let him, however the King walked over to them anyway. The Blade didn't trust Ortius but let Daric decide what became of the Penitus Oculatus that defected from the Empire. The Lieutenant and his men then met with King Daric, however the King couldn't hold a conversation with him as Ortius kept arguing with the Blade. Daric asked him if he would join him or if he and his men had to be imprisoned. Ortius responded by saying that they would join if Daric really was a descendent of Tiber Septim. The Blade tried to convince Ortius but his word alone didn't prove anything. Daric told Ortius about how he and the scholar followed the trail left by Uriel IV and Katariah, during their own investigations, and how they discovered that Katariah was Tiber Septim and Barenziah's granddaughter. The king left no detail out of the story. After hearing that Ortius agreed to help Daric, at least so he could go to Shornhelm and see the documents proving the story himself, but said that he wouldn't be his emperor until Augustus was dead. Ortius suggested that they have the Emperor assassinated, bur Daric disagreed. The King said that he wouldn't stoop to Augustus' level and that they would just have to gather allies before invading Cyrodiil. Back in Shornhelm Caccian told Ortius what he and Daric had decided, that Ortius and the other former Penitus agents would be joining Caccian's new Blades, as the ones that were going to come from Skyrim were ambushed along the way by the Legion. The Lieutenant didn't like the idea of serving under Caccian, he argued with the Blade. Daric interrupted their argument and made them settle down and join together. Caccian, Ortius and the former Penitus agents left for Wind Talon Temple so Caccian can start training them to be the new Blades. Caccian, the new Grandmaster of the reformed order, quickly got them acquainted at the Temple. Ortius served as the second-in-command, Knight-Commander, and aided his men in the transition to becoming Blades. In Skyrim the Legion managed to besiege Whiterun, and would soon take the city as the Stormcloaks were being held up in Eastmarch by an attack from Morrowind. The Nords asked Daric for help and so the Breton king got all the forces he could spare and sent them to Skyrim to assist their allies. Ortius and the Blades were sent with the army to break the siege of Whiterun. The Breton Army, and the Blades, stopped in Markarth to resupply. While he was there Ortius received a letter which told him that Caccian had died, which made Ortius the new Grandmaster of the Blades. The Bretons continued to Whiterun, which was still under siege when they got there. Ortius led the charged against the Legion, who at the time were about to break through Whiterun's walls. Because the legion had been besieging the Nord city for a few days they were tired and didn't expect to be attacked from behind. The Nords and the Bretons made quick work of the Legion, which retreated to Falkreath. The Jarl of Whiterun thanked Ortius and the Breton General that had led the army, and after resupplying for the trip back they returned to High Rock. The Breton army headed to the outskirts of Wayrest where they were to meet up with King Daric and the rest of his force for their siege of the city. Ortius met with the king in his tent, where Daric filled him in of the alliance he had made with King Bodean of the Forebears and the plan for taking the city. Ortius agreed with the plan and then left to fill his men in on the plan. At the break of dawn the Bretons marched for the city to distract the Wayrest soldiers before the Forebears arrived. Ortius charged with Daric against the enemy force. He didn't like fighting Legion soldiers, as not long ago he was one himself. However he fought to his fullest ability and killed many Imperial soldiers. When the Forebears arrived with Imperial colors the Wayrest soldiers fought with renewed moral, turning the battle in their favor, but it didn't last long as the Forebears attacked them when they were close enough and aided Daric's men in winning the battle. The Blades went with the rest of the army to the last city that they needed to take before all of High Rock was in Daric's control, Evermore. Ortius fought alongside Daric's men outside the city, while some of his Blades were sent with General Roderic Acques into the sewers to infiltrate the Evermore. When the gates were opened he followed the main force inside, soon after the Legion began to burn the city down. Ortius went with the soldiers to the sewers to get water to put out the fires. After the battle was over he and the other Blades returned to Wind Talon Temple, while some went to Shornhelm to protect Daric. Ortius attended the coronation of Daric as the High King of High Rock. Ortius and the Blades spent the rest of the war by Daric's side, keeping him safe at all times. When the High King invaded Cyrodiil with his allies the Blades went along with him as his bodyguards. Legacy When Daric was crowned Emperor Darius Septim I the Blades moved their headquarters from Wind Talon Temple to Green Emperor Way, building a base called Storm Crown Temple, where Ortius served as Grandmaster of the order. He helped restructure the order into the elite emperor's guards they are today. Trivia *In the RP Ortius' name was Octavius Civello, but it was changed here when the person that RPed him left the RP after part 1. *As shown by how Augustus Mede entrusted him to contact the assassin that the Emperor had great trust in Ortius. Ortius' defection was probably one of the reasons that Augustus became crazier and crueler than he already was. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Spellswords Category:Blades